


Parade

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain & joy of living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade

## Parade

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

Title: PARADE  
Author: EscapeToCity  
Category: Alternate Universe, some information from episodes through Jitters thrown in for background, clarity use. Lots of randomness but I hope it is enjoyable to read. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Passion, depression, oceans of angst, pain, revelation. Clark/Lex. SLASH Spoilers: none I can think of  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting a scene for them to play in. Peace, blessings & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. Note: I am spending yet another killer Xmas "solitaire"...This story is probably awful, and probably reflects my current drunken malaise; but I started writing and couldn't stop. I adore feedback. Please e-mail me, if you like, @ EscapeToCity@aol.com I just hope this story makes sense to somebody! Sincerely,   
J.B. 

The glamourous city of Metropolis was surely among the most beautiful and urbane on the globe. From far away, it glittered like the world's most dazzling collection of gems; up close, it throbbed with light, sound and power; the movement of millions of souls in and around, under and over, together, separate, blended, unified in progress and sophistication. 

Metropolis was world-renowned for everything because it did everything in such an over-the-top fashion. Hundreds of stores lined Broadway and Central. Thousands of banks and financial firms occupied space along Golden Row and The Rivery. Companies like Shreck's Stores, LuthorCorp., Pennyworth Financial, Rich-Harvey Bancshares, Global Shipping, Air America, Lemaris Maritime and The Big Cheese Restaurants were headquartered in the city. Every day thousands of newcomers arrived here; to see and be seen, to explore and to discover, to lose themselves in infinite possibilities. The words "impossible" and "recession" were unknown to the Metropolitan citizenry. 

The skyscrapers of Metropolis were famous in their own right and justly so. From the Art Deco spire of the Daily Planet building to the post-modern pinnacle of LuthorCorp Centre, the buildings defined the city as much as Shreck's block-long emporium or the fountains and statues at the Civic Center & Hall of Justice. Metropolis had the most photographed and revered collection of tall buildings and architecture in the world. Clark Kent was fascinated by this display of steel and power as the glass elevator slowly crawled up the side of the First of Metropolis Plaza. This specific tower was sixty-five floors of gleaming marble and chrome, crowned by the ultra-chic Viewpoints Grill and Bar. Clark was focused on the skyline view but his stomach grew more and more nervous as the elevator inched upward. This was the night he would seal his "love pact" with Lex Luthor. 

* * *

Lex had made it very obvious a few weeks back that he was desperately "in need" of Clark. In need of him as a brother, a best friend, and as a lover. At first this was both confusing and unnerving to the high school freshman. Why did Lex, a grown man, a college graduate and brilliant scientist, need him? Lex had seemed so cocksure, so self-reliant, so strong. Stronger of mind perhaps than even Clark's wondrously strong body. But looks are so, so deceiving. Clark had quickly discovered, then confirmed, that Lex was deeply depressed, even suicidal.

Not long after the Kents' old friend Earl had been placed at the S.T.A.R. Rehabilitation & Research Center (for surgery and recovery), Lex had called Clark in the middle of the night. Lex had seemed tense ever since the entire hostage experience at the LuthorAg of Smallville facility. His parents were none too pleased but allowed Clark to talk as it was a Friday night and young Luthor sounded so despondent. 

Clark heard the conversation echo through his mind.... 

* * *

(The recent past)

"Clark save me again...please.... I am so scared" 

"Lex what is wrong? Seriously you should be happy. You have brains, a fortune, you're attractive, and fun to hang out with...stop being so hard on yourself dude..." 

"You lie poorly Clark...so very poorly...and your naivet is appalling but understandable...I have nothing. I'm the walking dead. A ghost. I have no one to love me and no one who cares." 

"You're so wrong. I care Lex, I really do. You're one of my best friends now." 

"If that is true, do you trust me Clark? Do you trust me? Would you put your life in my hands? Would you let me take control? Would you lose yourself in me? Could you?" 

"I'm confused Lex...what are you asking?" 

"Would you get inside me? Would you burrow into me and never crawl out?" 

"Huh?...damn...ummm" (Thinks for a minute and then figures it out, sort of...) 

"Lex...umm...If you mean get inside your soul I think that happened when I saved you at the bridge. We are connected. We are friends" 

"I need more....you don't understand do you? How can you? You're so goddamned young...the things I am thinking would ruin...taint you..." 

"Lex are you drunk...seriously man...have you been drinking. Dope? It's cool if you have I mean it's not good for you and all that just say no stuff but-" 

"Clark you aren't ready. And I am too tired to wait any longer. I've got a classic Colt 38 special here, cocked and loaded, and it's going in my mouth. I am going to blow myself straight to hell tonight Clark and no one can stop that. It's probably better anyway. I have done nothing but bring pain to this world. I have hurt the only people who tried to care-Victoria, Dom, even my mother...I am a horrible person and I must be punished. My father says we pay the highest price for sins of the heart. It's time I cashed in my dirty chips, Clark..." 

"Lex please don't hurt yourself. I need you, please..." 

"Clark I met you too late. I was already damaged goods. Maybe if I could have been around more people like you things would have been different. But I was raised a snowman Clark in an ice palace of indifference. I was raised on material bonds and financial considerations. I have no feelings Clark. I am amoral. I am a demon. I will destroy you if you allow it..." 

"I'm strong Lex. I can defend myself from anything..." 

"Anything, Clark?" 

"Yes." 

"You still believe good triumphs over evil Clark. I thought the Cassandra experiences had taught you more about life than that." 

"Cassandra was a good experience. And she helped me see all those...umm..possibilities" 

"The old tramp died holding my hand Clark. So much for possibility." 

"It was a aneurysm, Lex. Please fucking stop calling it your fault. I hate to hear you sad. Please don't be sad. I know what sad is and I can't handle you sad too..." 

Lex begins to sob heavily. Clark gets very agitated, tense. "Clark....I love you...you're the first person in a very long time who gave me a reason to breathe.... Please enjoy your life and forget you ever met me..." 

"Stop it you fucking jerk...oh God, Lex I didn't mean-" 

'Yes you did and I am a fucking moron" Heavy sobs. "My life is a waste and now I am going to end it all before I hurt more people...like you.....Clark...again I-" 

"Lex? Please don't leave the line...I will come over" Panics as he hears Lex loading bullets, heavy breathing, almost hyper-ventilating heard... 

"Lex?" 

A whisper nearly drowned by tears "I dreamed about you every night Kent. Of our future. Of you holding me. Sometimes soft, often rough. You fucked me into heaven Clark, in my dreams, and made me whole. Those thoughts alone will carry me these last few moments; your mother should be getting a note by the way...if you were asleep tonight, I wanted her to break news to you my sweet Super Boy...your mother is so sweet...so was mine...but she's fucking dead and I want to be there with her, with the worms, floating...Goodbye..." 

Clark froze, horrified by silence. Then, as if blown on the winds of Aeolus, Clark raced to Lex's house. He didn't bother to attempt a quickie explanation to his parents. There was no time. Lex was likely already dead, his brains splattered all over the thousand-dollar suit and alligator loafers. Clark began to cry, hot rivulets of salt leaking down his ashen face. 

What would his life be like without Lex? 

He had no life without Lex. Before Lex, he had literally been a nobody in a nothing town. Sure he had a few friends, really good friends but nobody gave him the warm, fuzzy, respectful, exhilarating adult feeling that Lex Luthor conveyed to him. 

Lex made him feel grown. And normal. 

Lex made him feel like he wasn't the only freak in the world. 

He mournfully wailed into the wind as he continued to race through the woods. His cry shattered glass at the Fordman house and set off the alarms at the Lang stables. It took Clark thirty-one seconds to get to Lex's door, a very long run for him. He cursed himself for crying and screaming; they had slowed him down. He raced through the gates, not bothering to bend them back into place then literally leapt up to the second floor terrace and crashed through the bay windows of Lex's grand sleeping chamber. 

At that moment the gun went off. 

Lex slumped to the floor, blood pouring from his wound. His eyes bulging and crazed he looked at Clark for just a passing millisecond; eyes widening in shame 

"C---l---a---clllar---" fluid and fear killing the words..."sorr...ry...Clarghhhk...." Begins to choke on own blood, crumples to the floor. 

Open, gaping hole the circumference of a dime at the base of his skull. 

Clark cried aloud, in shock and terror. He was too late he thought. He fell upon lex's still warm body and first propped up his head. Opened mouth wide and gently sucked air outward for Lex, then gently blew oxygen in for him. 

Breathed for him. Breathed with him. Would breathe for him forever if need be. 

Quickly applied pressure to the wound. Clark focused his eyesight as never before on Lex's motionless skull. His X-Ray vision in overdrive. A bullet was lodged just behind his eardrum. Lex had neglected to blow his brains out but had still done serious damage to his nasal cavities and auditory system. Something was odd about the spine/brain area but Clark didn't know what. He wasn't a doctor. Blood was coming from several severed arteries in his head. Clark focused harder to try and see every specific point of damage. Scanning the rest of Lex in less than a minute, Clark found his heart was barely pumping blood and his nervous system seemed to be in shock. Clark checked to ensure Lex's breathing passage was clear. He shuddered as he noticed Lex's lungs were filled with fluid. Clark began to whimper and lost himself in the tragic scene, just for a few seconds. He was only fifteen after all. He'd never seen anything so horrible as this, his friend Lex, shot and bleeding, self-inflicted horror on decadent display. 

Gently continued to breathe for him, with him. Attached himself to Lex like a human/alien ventilator. 

Just then, Dominic, Lex's assistant burst into the room. 911 were promptly phoned. Dom looked as horrified as Clark did although there was a glimpse of dark victory in Mr. Hardwick's eyes as well. Clark just stayed with/at/on Lex, acting as his lungs, his lifeline, his heart, and his future. Clark couldn't let him go. Ever. 

We have a future together Clark....Yes, Lex we do. And I will make sure we both live to see it. 

The ambulance ride from Luthor Manor to Our Mother of Mercy Medical Centre was a nightmare. Clark nearly attacked and killed the EMTs when they kept insisting he could not accompany Lex in the vehicle. Clark nearly threw all of them into Kelvin Pond and took Lex himself until the fire burning in his gaze made the EMTs see Clark Kent needed to be with Lex Luthor right now. 

Lex was in a near coma. 

Clark was still crying, and began slapping himself in a hysterical fit; sickened by the fact that he had not been fast enough to completely prevent this senseless tragedy. 

I can run so fast, see through solid stone, pick up cars like toys, walk through fire, float, and so much more. Yet I couldn't get there for Lex in time... 

What kind of fucking hero am I? 

Lex remained completely silent as the EMT sitting across from Clark worked frantically to drain blood and stabilize his vitals. Lex was in quite horrible shape. Clark focused his X-Ray vision on Lex's heart and saw it was nearly motionless, struggling to contract. Clark winced and began to wish he had simply carried Lex in his strong arms to the doors of Mercy himself. 

Mercy arrived soon enough. The newly-built facility on the western edge of Smallville catered to the old-money set of the town and was the finest in Lowell County. 

Lex was rushed on the gurney into a waiting Emergency surgery booth' Clark tried to go with him but was met by Jonathan Kent, his face stained with concern and even tears. 

"I know what he means to you...Your mother and I found the note...She's in the lounge trying to reach Lionel Luthor...Son, right now all I hope is for the two of you to get a chance to talk about everything; to see what life has to offer...everyone deserves that..." 

"Dad.... I can't lose him...I can't lose my friend...I love him Dad" Bursts into tears. Wracked with pain Clark collapses. For the first time in memory he is tapped of his strength. He is broken. He is weary. He can't stop hurting. Jonathan holds him close, tight, trying to warm him, comfort him, and convey some sense of safety to his fearful and broken boy. 

'I can't l-l-lose Lex....If I lose Lex I will die too" 

Jonathan just held Clark tighter. Never a religious man, Jonathan Kent at that moment sent a desperate plea to God, Buddha, Shiva, Allah, hell the fucking Tooth Fairy..... 

"Please save Lex Luthor." 

* * *

(Lex's Letter) 

Dear Clark: 

We have known each other such a short time. And yet I think we knew each other some other time, and we were close then too. I have loved you like no one else Kent. You are the most beautiful human being I have known. Physically you are a God but inside the view is even better. You have been so good to me, taking care of me, protecting me, saving me from myself. It hurts me so much to tell you that you reached me too late. I have been in decline a long time Clark and now I am just too tired to go on. My father has finally won. The fat lady is singing. By the time you read this there will be a bullet in me and you will be too late to save me. You shouldn't save me. I am a worthless cause. You deserve friends and lov-Well, let's just say you deserve happy people around you, worthy people...people who will never betray you. I betray everything and everyone in my life Clark. I am in the process of betraying you as I write this. No need to elaborate, because after my death all that information will vanish. You and your family will be safe from my paranoid delusions. If I lived, you would not be. I am evil and cannot be trusted. Thus, I am putting a stop to the madness. I am gone now Clark but I loved you....I wanted you to know that. I had hot, sexy, fucking fantastic dreams about you every night, about your fabulous body and princely crown of hair and your strong arms holding back from danger. I will carry the image of you, my God, Prince, brother, Saviour, with me as I pass to the other side. 

Please, please forget me and try to live a good life. I was nothing but a short-term experience. You deserve long-haul love and success. 

You can't be human Clark....you're too good, so much better than all the other people in the world. 

Love always, 

A.L. 

* * *

(A few weeks later)

Clark felt a warm hand brush his moist face. He was not sleeping at all. 

He hadn't slept since that night. Funny, he always assumed, as a human sleep was absolutely necessary. Now he had learned that as a alien freak, he could stay awake 24/7. 

"Clark you must eat and get some rest baby...He knows you are here...but he wouldn't want you to get sick yourself..." Martha's face was rife with anxious concern. She had never seen Clark this way, even after she & Jonathan had revealed he wasn't human. 

"Mom...I can't leave him" Clark whispered, grabbing her hand, pleading with his hazel eyes... 

"I wasn't there in time. I can't ever leave him, not ever again" 

Martha nodded, scared for her son yet completely understanding his needs. 

"Clark, honey...please just remember that he will return to you. He must want to live, he's still fighting...that's hope enough in itself" She ran her fingers through Clark's unruly mop of silky black hair. 

"OK Mom.... I will come by the farm tonight...don't worry about me...just keep thinking positive thoughts for Lex..." 

"You know I will...your father will be so glad to see you tonight at the house. We both love you Clark and whatever you need, whenever, you know we are here for you." 

She kissed him on the forehead and quietly slipped out. 

Clark's mind flashed through memories of time spent with Lex. Watching television, lip synching to talk shows. Remembered how Lex made him feel not so strange, not so different. Fireworks at the party. The look in Lex's eyes when he saw how happy he had made Clark. Lex smiling. White teeth glistening in the sun. How could Clark not fall in love with him? So what if being a gay alien might not be an ideal life? Who exactly defined ideal anyway? Lex made him feel alive, real, possibly human....He couldn't lose him.... 

Memories overwhelmed him.  
Clark began to softly weep. He couldn't ever stop, really. Just when he had found his possible soulmate Lex had attempted suicide. Now he was comatose. Eyes wide open, staring at the plaster ceiling. Mouth agape, stuffed with tubes to keep him alive. Hands at sides as if pre-cast for the coffin. Macabre scene for damn sure. Yet Clark had left the hospital for perhaps three hours at most in the last three weeks. 

He just sat there. He talked to Lex for hours. He stroked his hand. He kissed him; on the forehead, fingers, toes, even tried giving Lex a blowjob to see if he would respond. Nothing. Nada. Zip. 

Desperate. Clark wanted to be where Lex was. 

Called sometime friend Lana Lang. Lana appears in record time. Has it on, luckily...Doesn't even seem to notice Lex is lying there...Vacant seductive slutty eyes focus on Clark and Clark only... 

"Bet you'd like a back rub Clark...You must be so tense..." Licks her lips. 

Guess she doesn't see the GUY I love is sick. Moron slut, Clark thinks. How did I ever like her? She's a cheap faade...a one-way lust machine. Still....green glow... 

Lana is beaming. She thinks this is so cute; a guy taking care of his best friend. Plus Clark looks so sexy, all exhausted and stressed. She knows how to handle a exhausted stressed stud....just ask Whitney. After football practice. Anytime, Anyplace. Smirks. 

She doesn't see the dynamics have turned at 180 degree angle. She is no longer the icon of Clark's lust/love. Lex is. 

She is so in love with herself though she will never get love like Clark/Lex. Clark doesn't give a fuck. He brought her here for only one reason: 

"Can I borrow your necklace?" 

"Why?" 

"I'm doing some research on the meteor rocks" 

"You're so smart Clark Kent...first Nietszche now meteors...how hot! Sure...here it is" Takes it off and hands it to Clark, not noticing the instant nausea that racks him. 

"Well, I've gotta run Clark. Nell is expecting me. We're going to Tesmacher's at the Galleria for facials." 

Barely a whisper. "OK..thanks Lana...I'll get it back to you very soon. Have fun with your aunt..." 

"Will do, Clark Kent....will do..." Winks seductively. 

Whore, Clark thinks. How many times did she put out for Whitney? Nasty. Unclean. 

He and Lex are clean. 

Clark vomits suddenly. No...not clean at all...He and Lex are pollution. Sewage that clings together in the cesspool. 

The taste of bile turns him on. 

Clark feels stoned, like the one time Chloe gave him a hit from the water bong she purchased in Gotham City: 

Hallucinates, envisions, applies, adapts Green glow...  
I'll be with Lex soon, he thinks. I'll be there to hold him in the dark. He'll never be lonely again. 

Lex I love you. I have loved you since you held my hand that day at the movies. I loved you in dreams. I want you. I need you. I will have you any way I can. 

The meteor glows a sinister green as Clark begins to heave and sweat. He turns off the television and the overhead light to make it appear that he is resting while spending time with Lex. No nurse check-up until Midnight he thinks. It is 4pm. 

My parents....the thought of them hurting rushes him. He sees Martha & Jonathan crying in pain, at the loss of their adopted miracle baby. 

I'm so sorry, Clark thinks. But at least they have each other. They got me for twelve wonderful years. Nobody has ever taken care of Lex. I have to be his mother & father now. Green glow...  
Please understand. Please Mom. Please Dad. I love you but Lex needs me. 

Needs me. 

Needs me. 

Glow. Green. Red runs down my hands. It hurts and I love it. How long before I pass out? Lex wait for me. Please God let Lex wait for me. I want you inside me Lex. I'm so sorry I froze up and joked on the phone. I was scared. I knew what you needed but I tried to go around it and you tried to die as a result of my avoidance. 

I'll never avoid you again. 

I'll never leave you. I'll never let you go. 

Sweat rolls off him. It hurts and I love it. Love pain. All I have ever done is cause pain, Clark thinks. Just like Lex. He ruins lives and so have I. My meteor shower has ruined Smallville, who knows what else. Bunches over in pain. Scared just a little. Dying. 

Dying. I'll be there soon Lex.  
I killed Smallville. Tina, Sean, Coach, Earl...Lana's parents...the thousand damaged by the meteors....I am a killer...Lex you are too...LuthorCorp & Clark Kent are members of the same Reaper society... 

We are both evil and must be destroyed. Oh fuck this hurts... 

Lex help me...  
Save me.... 

We must be together...  
I will make sure we are together...two murdering freaks...two doomed souls... 

Clark leans over, dazed, stunned and battered by shocking bolts of pain...the air smells strong and sickly and sweet. Pain everywhere. Heart trying to break out of chest. Hand pulsing green veiny vomit... Let me go...  
Just as he reaches to switch off Lex's ventilator he retches, clutching his stomach and shaking violently. Feverishly he calls out Lex's name and falls unconscious to the linoleum floor. 

* * *

(Somewhere within)  
The carnival in my head dances. The colors and swirling visions of blue planets and secret lives and flying caped men dance across in a never-ending parade of surreal beauty and remembrance.

It's warm here and I have red hair. 

Once in a while, I see them. The real people. They are still in & out of his life. Always holding my hand, sometimes laughing and crying, sometimes just sneering at me. 

I choose not to respond. What's the point anyway? It's warm & colorful here. 

And I have a big head full of carrot hair. Yummy carrot edible hair.  
A parade route full of red hair.  
Red like love. 

(That boy from the bridge, the one he hit, the liar....the beautiful Boticelli boy...the sweet natured one...he's always here...never leaves...he's not warm and colorful) 

He's sad and depressing. Brings back the edge and pain of how it used to be. 

He really wishes that kid would smile. A distant memory connected with pearly teeth and a winsome smile). 

Not that anything from then matters in the now. 

Sometimes he comes to visit. I try to hide further in the warmth then; His wild eyes and hair are scary. He's scarier than the cook beneath me is. At least the cook is obviously mean. This wild hair man looks like he wants to skin me alive, then eat the bone. 

Wild hair man thankfully doesn't come much. 

And the dancing bears in my head entertain and please me. Please smile Boticelli boy with the nappy hair. Please. 

Smile for me. I try to move and find I can't. 

Boticelli unkempt hair boy looks sadder than normal. 

What is he doing? 

What in hell is he doing? No, no no , no nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I reach out. Lighting bolts and glowing green and wails of realization mixed with reunion and destruction and orgasmic pleasure. 

And then it is real. The flesh has become word and I am back in the world. And fucking bald again. 

(Reunion) 

Clark...I'm here baby...I'll never leave you. Breathe...that's it. Don't cry...we're together and yes, this is all real. Stop..don't talk...I just threw that fucking rock out the window...Don't say anything, I get everything. You & I have nothing we need to reveal....Time will reveal anything unsaid...Secrets will bond us...Revelations will seal us into eternity...just let me hold you....just let me love you....forever Clark, forever.... 

* * *

(The World Inside Martha) 

When that nurse found Clark nearly dead with Lex awake and holding him I think the fates were playing a huge joke on us all. Not that I'm not ecstatic about all of it. It's just that to picture Clark so helpless is so very hard. Jonathan & I raised him to be strong and stable. Which he was, which he is...I think that first loves can really cloud the judgment of anyone, even our miracle baby. I am upset at the thought that Clark tried to kill himself. So badly he wanted to join Lex. I can't say I don't understand the motivation. If Jonathan were to die before I, who knows what I would do to join him. I guess what scares me is Clark's lack of faith in hope itself. I told him over and over again that Lex would come out of the coma all by himself. Clark got so fragile without Lex, like he couldn't breathe. Lex wasn't dead; he was literally sleeping, after all those years of pain. Twenty-one years of self-hate, cocaine addiction, random empty sex at back alley Metropolis bars and a father who loathes you can do that to a man. I have grown to know so much about Lex and as a result more about Clark. I know Clark's secret is still just that but Lex knows the truth, the unsaid reality. I'm fine with that because I trust Lex. I trust him to take care of Clark; love him and hold him and reassure him and give him the confidence Jon & I can't. Like I said, Clark is much more fragile than we ever wanted to admit. Lex's suicide attempt shattered him. Only Lex's recovery can put Clark back together. We have given and will always continue to give Clark love and affection. Perhaps, however, Lex offers Clark a kind of salvation and reverence we cannot offer. Maybe Lex is the next step in Clark's evolution. 

All I know is that when I look at them I see love. Clark should be in Metropolis by now.  
Hold each other...never, never let go. 

Clark holds Lex so close to him as the wind caresses both their souls, cooling the fire ever so subtly. Here, on the sixty-fifth floor, in a garden, overlooking acres of diamonds, Clark & Lex are one. 

"Lex, I love you." 

"I know. I love you, forever." 

"We will never be apart, will we?" 

"Not time itself could pry us apart Clark. And if it tries we'll fight it..." 

"I'd die without you." 

"Same here Clark....same here..." 

"I'm tired of all this talk, all these issues." 

"Let's love then...let's make the word real..." 

And so it was. 

Their mouths intertwined, suction pulling them closer. Who cares if they watch? Hand on hand. Cock on Cock. Mouth everywhere. Tongue everywhere. Moan. Cry. Whimper. Groan. Laugh. Arched back. Loose lips, smooth, tanned muscled hips. Fingers trace bald dome of phallic love. Tanned abs give way to precise licks. Cum spattered Gucci wear; flannel dropped down to underwear. Inside and hot and tight and sweaty and it's the best feeling either of them will know. Innocent lust and beautiful corruption. The feelings here and now. No need to play mind fucks and strip poker. Everyone plays and anything goes. Clark falling into Lex. Lex falling likewise. Hardness meets love. Love begets confusion and loss. They need nothing but passion now. Cum begets water. Sweat begets wine. The moon hangs over their writhing forms, providing soft light. The sun and moon share the same face and the world turns upside down, rocked by the force of true love. 

Heat intense, like concrete sidewalks in July... 

They will always be fragile. They need to hold each other in order to survive in the cruel world. 

They will always be desperate. After all, out of desperation comes the strongest passion. 

Their love will always be. Even after no one remembers existence itself. 

And the city lay at their feet like a field of stars, thrown across the future like a blanket of pure bliss. 

For now... 

**END**


End file.
